Through Max's Eyes
by mjckeymilkobitch
Summary: She had always been quiet. She had always been odd. She had always been different. Delve into Maxine Bethany Mayfield's confusing past and learn more about our favorite redhead.


A/N: So, hey. First off, thanks for clicking this XD I've been thinking about writing this for a while and I thought it would be a fun idea to play with, so here it is! I've always thought we never really got a major backstory on Max (besides that she moved from Cali, who her family is and who shes now friends with) so I thought I'd think up my own backstory for her, and add a few fan theories in there lol. I liked Mas from the very beginning because I've always thought she is a good character and she has a lot of potential for the show. So, enjoy! (Also I haven't given up on LOTP, my other story, I've been crazy busy and I promise I'll get back to it soon!)

* * *

She had always been quiet. She had always been odd. She had always been different.

Maxine Bethany Mayfield was never like the other girls at school. None of them liked her, and she didn't mind that, because she didn't like them either. They were always so girly and were all in love with pink, and made fun of her for liking blue instead. Maxine was a bit girly herself, but not like the other girls. She was one of those girls who would wear a dress then go climb a tree, and everyone doubted she would ever change.

She never had any friends because of this problem, until one day halfway through kindergarten.

She was sitting under her favorite tree like every other day, digging the hole she had been working on making as big as possible over the last few weeks (she was surprised the teachers hadn't filled it in yet), when her teacher, Miss Simms called her over to the classroom. "Maxine, this is Daniel. He's our new student and I was wondering if you could keep him company?" She asked. "OK, Miss Simms" Maxine smiled brightly at the young women as the boy in question stepped out from behind her. They both looked after her as Miss Simms walked away then turned back to each other.

"H-hi, I'm Daniel." the small boy said shyly. She looked him up and down to get a better look at him. He had shortish brown hair and he was unusually small unlike the other boys in her class. "I'm Maxine, nice to meet you!" She was usually shy but she felt oddly safe to show the real her around Daniel, despite only meeting him a few minutes ago. "I think I'll call you Max. It's easier." he blurted out in one breath. "Um... OK" she smiled again as she guided him over towards her tree.

That day when her parents picked her up after school all she could talk about was Daniel Masons. "He ate a leaf! He's so silly mommy!" she had laughed from her car seat in the back of the car. "Oh, and my name is Max now." Susan blanched at that comment and as they came to a set of lights she turned around to look at her daughter. "What?" she asked. "My name is Max. That's what Danny calls me." The light turned green again and Susan continued driving as she laughed to herself as Max played with the hem of her green dress. She was happy that her baby girl finally had a friend, and was proud that even at such a young age she could click with someone so easily.

When they got home Susan unbuckled Max's seat belt and Max immediately bolted inside to find her father on the couch. "Daddy, I made a friend, I made a friend, I made a FRIEND!" the little girl started jumping up and down on the spot and her father had to grab her shoulders in order to make her calm down. "Maxine! Calm down and slow down your speaking." Her smile was wide as she stopped jumping and started to actually breathe. "Miss Simms introduced me to a new kid in our class named Daniel and we're now best friends. He calls me Max and I call him Danny."

 _She finally has a friend. And she's so happy. I love seeing Maxy this happy,_ Andrew thought to himself. "Do I need to start calling you Max, sweetie?" he asked her with a little smirk that she returned. "No, you can still call me Maxy. But it's OK to call me Max too. Just not Maxine. That's boring. I'm gonna go play in my room now." And with that she turned on her heel and trotted off upstairs towards her room.

Susan and Andrew plopped beside each other on the couch and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Shes so cute when shes excited!" Susan smiled widely at her husband. "Yeah she is. And I'm so happy she finally made a friend. I was hoping she wouldn't turn out like one of those lonely girls you see that end up committing suicide or something." he suddenly turned somber as Susan looked at him. "I wouldn't go that far. I knew she'd make a friend EVENTUALLY. Just, didn't know when. I'm glad its so early in life because she can stick with him and she won't have to worry about being lonely or worrying about other friends. I'm just scared that with her only friend being a boy, she'll turn into a boy herself. Well, mentally" she added a laugh at the end. "Lets hope not. I'm happy having a daughter I can buy Barbie dolls and dresses and pretty shoes. Though having a son would be fun... hey Susan..." "No, we're not having another child, Andrew."

* * *

A/N: So hey, thanks for the people who are still reading haha. I've been so fricking busy I haven't had ANY time to write (plus I write a fanfic on my Instagram too so theres that *sigh*) I'm actually kind of proud of this (unlike most things) and I hope you liked it. It took a month just to write this much and I haven't put that much effort into LOTP.

Not gonna lie, reviews really motivate me so please do so and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I could do better with, what you think will happen next/what you want to happen next etc. Anyways thanks for reading! (sorry its short, I'll try to make it longer in future!)


End file.
